


Forbidden Fruit

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>017 Forbidden (for lover100) and F is for...(for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

Chloe could understand Eve’s temptation, when she looked at Tess. To have something so delicious dangled in front of you but to know you can’t have it was agony. Of course there was no absolute certainty that she couldn’t have Tess but the idea seemed unlikely. On one hand, she was with Oliver, there for Tess was literally forbidden territory. Even her thoughts were forbidden, not to mention some of her dreams, some of the little looks she gave her. Then there was Tess herself, for all intents and purposes like an adult Lolita. She’d dress up like every day was an elegant event, that all she owned was designer dresses, tight skirts, silk blouses and not a single pair of shoes less than five inches tall. But she was so elegant, so powerful to even think she could belong to a person was unthinkable. She was the human embodiment of forbidden fruit, sweet and juicy, leaving your mouth watering and you hands itching to touch.


End file.
